


Baby Fever

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Homecoming, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Other, Post-Prison, Season/Series 10, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian gets home from prison to an empty house until Tammi and baby Freddy come out and he instantly has baby fever
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & The Gallaghers, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 36
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is for the New shameless episode with Tammi and Ian cuz i hated it lol

Baby Fever

It wasn't the homecoming he imagined. Not that he had his hopes too high. Life didn't just stop because you were released from prison. 

They all had their own lives to live and if he was being honest, it wasn't good to be home because Mickey wasn't with him. That was home for him, it always was 

Ian walked down the empty hallway up stairs, ready to strip down and scrub the prison off him but that meant scrubbing Mickey off of him and maybe it was a little odd, but he wanted that smell on him as long as possible. 

The door swung open so fast, Ian barely had time to jump to his right or it would have smacked him in the face. 

"I'm sorry!!"

Ian laid eyes on Tammi, Lip's girlfriend and despite looking a mess from nearly dying in the hospital, she was beautiful. Kind, tired eyes, she even managed a smile which was more than he could have done a few minutes ago. 

"You're Ian, hi'." Tammi smiled.

"Yeah, I am." Ian answered quietly.

It didn't take him long to realize that she was holding her baby. His nephew. Freddy. His entire fake happiness melted away seeing that little boy. So soft and new, a little beanie on his fuzzy head. 

He was so beautiful.

"Sorry, I'm covered in puke. I swear this kid hates me." Tammi apologized as she moved around him, headed to the bathroom.

Ian didn't mind the puke, not even the formula smell. His mind latched onto Freddy's face and all he could see was Yev. His heart beat wildly because of it, painfully. 

Deep down he knew it wasn't Yev but he didn't have control of the way his body acted. Or his feelings and thoughts. He remembered when Yev was a baby, soft and sweet just like Freddy with a head of blonde hair and his daddy's eyes. 

Ian felt the loss. But he felt the guilt as well for his awful part in that kids life. 

"Are you okay?" Tammi asked. She dropped her hand from turning the bath on and settled for tossing a towel over her messy shoulder, then moved Freddy back. "You're crying."

Ian quickly swiped his eyes with his hands and sat down on the rickety bench in the hallway. "Yeah, no. I'm good."

Tammi moved closer. "You sure?" Ian nodded. "I know they aren't here now but they have a party planned."

Ian smiled. "Yeah, I figured. But it's not that. Don't worry."

God, he was overly emotional. Too much shit going on at once, not prepared enough to handle the emotions right now. So now he was crying, and Tammi and seen it. Great. 

"What's wrong?" Tammi asked softly as she swayed from side to side.

"Just happy to be home I guess." Ian fudged the truth a little, trying to gain the control he lost. "Maybe a dash of baby fever. It's been awhile since we had one."

Tammi smiled. "Yeah, since Franny was little, right?"

Ian nodded. Again feeling regret because he hadn't helped Debbie with Franny when she needed it. Just like Yev. Maybe he could get the trifecta with Freddy. 

They sat in silence for a moment. Tammi was unsure what to do or say. While Ian was lost in the endless bad choices in his mind. Too many of them. So many, that words just started to pour out of his mouth. 

"I had a baby once." Ian whispered, staring mindlessly at the floor. In his mind he wasn't there, but with Mickey and Yev. "It was a long time ago."

Tammi gave a surprised gasp. "I didn't know you had a baby."

Ian smiled. "Mickey and I had a baby. He was perfect. Soft and sweet, kinda like Freddy." Ian glanced at the bundle on her chest. "And he looked just like his daddy."

Tammi felt tears pool in the corners of her eyes. New mothers were set off by anything and everything. "What was his name?"

"His name was Yevgeny." Ian felt his heart tighten just saying his name out loud. "His mom was Russian, named him after her dad. It was a shitty name so we just called him Yev."

Tammi remembered something about this. When she was getting close to her due date, Lip mentioned Mickey, Ian's long time love, and baby named Yev. 

God, he was heart sick. Ian wasn't sure if men could get baby fever but he was feeling it. Only he didn't want a new baby, he wanted theirs. 

"Where is he?"

Ian felt the tears coming, but he smiled through the urge to cry. "Our life was complicated then. I wasn't right, off my meds." Ian paused while the pain in his chest increased. "Way off my meds and I made a mistake."

Tammi's eyes widened. 

"Mickey got locked up and she took him away. Away from me and all my crazy." Ian felt the first tears fall and swiped them away quickly. "It's better for him though. Safer. I'm sure he's very happy."

"I'm sorry Ian." Tammi pressed her lips into Freddy's hat and took a deep, reassuring breath. "I can't imagine not being with him."

Mickey was right, their life turned into a fucking romcom. 

Ian stood, smiling when all he wanted to do was curl up and cry. Or write Mickey a twelve page letter with Yev's name written all over it. 

"Shit, I'm sorry." Ian chuckled. "You're trying to clean up and I'm rambling."

Tammi stopped Ian from leaving with a light grip on his forearm. "I don't mind rambling so much. Maybe once you get settled we can ramble together."

Now he wanted to cry harder. 

"I'd like that." Ian leaned in carefully to hug her, and maybe he pressed his nose into Freddy's hat, taking in that baby smell. "I'm always happy to help, if you need it."

Tammi wanted to say no on principal. She had been in the hospital, nearly dead and unable to take care of her son. She didn't want help. Not from anyone, Lip included. But now, she didn't mind so much. 

"I am a bit of a mess." She offered with a smile.

Ian's entire 'I'm okay' behavior was smashed in seconds. 

"Maybe you could hold him while I get cleaned up?"

The tears were back and there was no stopping them as he smiled. "I would love that very much."

She didn't comment on the tears of offer affection because it wouldn't or couldn't be helped. Tammi just handed Ian the extra burping blanket, smiling when tossed it over his shoulder like only a parent would.

"I'll be careful." Ian whispered as she transferred the baby effortlessly. Freddy whined for a moment until Ian lightly patted his butt, then he gave a soft sigh and sank against him. "I forgot how small they are."

Tammi nodded, halfway to tears herself. Both from not holding him and seeing Ian do it, holding him like her son was the only thing keeping him together. She could relate. 

"I'll just be a minute. Our room has his stuff if you wanna go in?"

Ian nodded, his head lightly pressing against the softer one. "Take as much time as you need." He turned, walking into their room.

It was a wreck. Baby clothes and bottles everywhere. It looked like his and Mickey's room when they had Yev. 

Ian didn't mind, not at all. He moved around the clutter when Freddy started to cry and with a gentle push of his hand, he knew the diaper was wet.

"It's been a little while for me Freddy, but I'm sure I can still do this." Ian kissed his head and laid him in the center of the bed. 

And just like it all happened this morning, it came back. Ian had the diaper and wipes before Freddy could open his little eyes. When that first cry sounded, Ian was already putting his little feet through his clothes, then zipped him up.

"There we go." Ian smiled. He readjusted the crooked beanie hat on and picked him up. "Nothin to cry over, right?"

When Freddy just wiggled a little more, Ian moved to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down, instantly pushing his foot until they started to rock. 

Beside him, he could hear the shower kick on. 

The longer he rocked, patting Freddy's little butt, or smelling his head, his entire body was relaxed. Ian couldn't even remember the last time he felt so good.

Maybe before finding out he was bipolar. Maybe when he and Mickey were together in that confusing but simple way. Before Monica showed up, or Svetlana. Before it all got too complicated and messy. 

How he was feeling right now, whether it was baby fever, guilt about Yev or just excited about being a new Uncle again, Ian wouldn't question it too hard. He didn't need to dissect his feelings to know why he was feeling them. 

It didn't matter why. 

The only thing that mattered in that moment was how well Freddy slept against his chest. Or how Tammi was able to take a shower without rushing through it all. 

He was helping, as much as he could. Not because Tammi needed the help, he was almost sure she didn't want it, but she knew he needed it. 

"It's okay little man." Ian whispered as he moved Freddy to the crook of his elbow, cradling him. "Things might be a little weird around here, and you definitely need to stay away from Frank," he chuckled, making Freddy jump a little. "But you're gonna like it here."

He heard the shower shut off, but made no move to get up. When Tammi wanted her son back, he would oblige happily. But until then, he would take any baby activity he could get. Even changing diapers.

"Just wait until your uncle Mickey gets out," Ian felt his heart pound for a different reason than guilt. "He seems a little mean but he's a big fuckin softy." Ian leaned his head back, eyes closed. "And he's a really good daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Freddy

Baby Fever  
Part Two

"This is a bad fucking idea Ian." Mickey said nervously as they stood on the Gallagher porch, about to go inside. "I don't even know her."

Ian's hand was hovering over the doorknob. He sighed, stepping back to look at Mickey. "And I didn't know her either and she still let me hold him."

"Because Lip is your brother, not mine." Mickey argued back. "I'm just some guy she doesn't know, fresh out of prison I might add. She's not gonna want me anywhere near him."

They had been talking about this for the last week. And it still wasn't going well.

Mickey was out of prison only three months after he was. Something about overcrowding. Letting the nonviolent ones go first. Early release had been a blessing for both of them. 

For that entire three months, the only thing Ian could talk about was Freddy. Ever since he came home to an empty house, nearly empty, and he was allowed to hold Freddy, he'd been a little obsessed.

He wrote Mickey dozens of letters in those three months and Freddy had been a main part of their conversations. At first, Ian was wracked with guilt over his time with Yev, using Freddy as a way to make up for it all. But the more he spent time with him and Tammi, the more Ian wanted one.

A baby. 

Mickey had called him insane. Telling him that his obsession for his nephew was weird, until Ian sent him pictures. Of Freddy. Of Ian holding him. Babysitting or when they'd fall asleep together on the couch and someone took a picture. 

Then Mickey started obsessing a little too. Wondering how he was, what stuff he liked or asking for updated pictures. It warmed Ian's heart in ways he couldn't imagine.

But now Mickey was out, he could actually see Freddy in person, hold him, be apart of his life. And Mickey was freaked. Coming up with excuses why he couldn't go see him, or saying that there was no way Tammi would ever want him around her son. Or Lip for that matter since they never got along. 

It took awhile, but Ian finally got Mickey to shut up and give in. He got him to the house and was about to walk in when Mickey started his shit again. 

Mickey was nervous, guilty about his attempt with his own baby. A failed attempt. But this was different. They weren't the same people now. 

"We are already here." Ian said softly and moved closer. "The worst thing she can do is say no. But she won't because she ready said we could come by."

Mickey glanced nervously at the door. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Ian wrapped an arm around Mickey's waist and walked them both back to the door. "I was nervous too, but it's gonna be fine."

Mickey nodded, eyes cast down.

Ian kissed the side of his neck and opened the door. Mickey stepped through with little resistance but he still didn't seem sure of anything. He was stiff as they walked, eyes cast down and very quiet. 

"Hey guys!" Tammi greeted them with a smile; waving them in. "Dinner is almost ready."

Ian walked head, his hand linked with Mickey's so he followed. "Thanks for having us." Ian smiled at Tammi as she moved around the kitchen.

Carl and Franny were on the couch, watching tv. Ian leaned down to kiss his niece and ran his hand through Carl's hair as a hello. Mickey just stayed with him.

"Mickey, good to see you again." Tammi smiled at him as well. 

Mickey attempted a smile. "You too."

"Hey guys!" Lip smiled as he came down the stairs with Freddy in his arms. 

Ian grinned and embraced him for a hug as well as kissing Freddy's fuzzy head. "Hey, how's he doin?"

Lip grinned. "He's great. Growing like a weed. You mind?" He lifted his arms. "Need to use the bathroom."

Ian felt that nervous excitement come as it always did when he was asked to hold Freddy. "You know I want to." He rubbed his shaking hands on his jeans and reached out for Freddy as Lip lifted him up. 

Once safely in his arms, Lip headed to the bathroom.

Ian situated him in the crook of his elbow, amazed at how much he'd grown in only a few months. He kissed his head again, pausing to inhale that baby smell and smiled at Tammi when he saw her looking.

"You're gettin big little man." Ian smiled as he spoke to him, playing with one chubby hand. "They feeding you food yet?"

Tammie laughed, making Ian smile again. Or his smile widened because he was sure each time he stepped into this house he never stopped. 

Ian moved around the kitchen, away from the stove and all the cooking food. Mickey was still standing in the doorway, looking positively frightened. Wide blue eyes, flicking back and forth like he expected someone to jump out at him any moment. 

"Hey." Ian said quietly, but it still made Mickey jump. "What's wrong?"

Mickey shook his head, glancing to the baby in his arms before he glanced away. "Nothing, I'm good. Just feels odd being around people you don't hate so much."

That was a lie. They both knew it. 

"You wanna hold him?" Ian offered with a smile, trying to tone down his excitement but it was hard. "I'm sure he would like to meet you."

"Ian, he's a baby. He doesn't even know who I am." Mickey argued back.

"Of course he does." Ian insisted. "I talk to him about you whenever I'm here. Which is often because I live here." He grinned, making Mickey smile a little. "I warned him you can be a little pissy but he knows you're a big push over."

Mickey arched his eyebrows. "I am not pissy Ian or a damn pushover." 

Ian winked. "Yes, you are. To both of those." He moved closer, glancing at the baby in his arms then to Mickey. "I talk about you so much I'm certain he knows who you are."

Mickey's eyes moved from Ian's face to his arms. A small pair of curious blue eyes looking back at him. He could feel the panic rising. The guilt wasn't far behind. But the more he tried to look away, the harder he looked.

"You won't hurt him Mick." Ian whispered, saddened. "Trust me."

"You can't know that Ian." Mickey whispered back, not wanting to freak anyone out. "I can't even tell you how long it's been since I was around a baby. And in case you forgot, I was bad at it the first time."

They both carried so much guilt about Yev. Guilt that neither of them could run from, not even when they did their best with the other children in their lives. 

"You can't compare this to that and you know why." Mickey tried to argue but Ian gave him that look. "You wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

Mickey took a deep breath. "I don't even know how to hold him."

Ian gestured to his own arms. "Just like this. Or laying on your chest." 

Mickey glanced down at his rough, tattooed hands. And all he felt was fear and doubt. 

"You don't have to." Ian sighed heavily. "I'm not gonna force you to. But I think it would do you some good if you did."

Mickey glanced up to see that sad look on Ian's face. Now he felt worse. "At least let me wash my damn hands."

Before he could argue, Mickey was already washing his hands in the kitchen. Ian smiled at him as he walked into the living room. Talking to Freddy about everything and nothing, studying all his curious baby faces. 

"I still think this is a bad idea." Mickey shook his head as he walked back to Ian. 

Ian turned around, wiggling Freddy so he could pass him over to Mickey. "Don't think so much then." He handed the baby over, helping Mickey situate his arms the right way and Mickey's eyes were very wide. 

"Maybe I should sit down." Mickey nodded to the couch. 

Ian smiled and nodded too. But when Mickey sat down, Freddy started to cry.

"Shit." Mickey stood, eyes wide as he looked around. "I'm sorry, I didn’t do anything."

Ian gave him a sad smile. "He just didn't want to sit."

"Take him." Mickey offered the baby back but Ian wouldn't take him. "Ian, take him. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Mick…" Ian tried to argue but he could see the wetness in Mickey's eyes and it broke his heart a little. "Just try moving back and forth."

Mickey watched Ian sway from side to side, a little mad at him for just not taking the baby back. The kid kept crying. So he moved too, swaying on his feet until he was gently rocking him.

Freddy stopped crying.

Ian wanted to cry at the surprised look on Mickey's face. He looked so scared, so lost. He was afraid that he would hurt him even when Ian knew that was impossible. 

"It worked." Mickey looked at Ian, afraid to stop moving. "Maybe I smashed his arm or something."

Ian walked up to them, his own eyes a little teary. "You didn't do anything wrong Mickey. He would just prefer to move around."

Mickey nodded but checked both socked feet and both arms, then his fuzzy head. Looking for any signs that he might have hurt him. 

"He's fine." Ian kissed Mickey's head as he wrapped an arm around them. Mickey leaned into him. "See?"

"Yeah." Mickey answered quietly, amazed that he was asleep. Both eyes closed as he breathed steadily. "I don't know why this shit makes me so nervous."

"It'll come back if you let it Mick." Ian kissed him again as his arm moved down to brush over Freddy's hair. "This isn't like last time."

"I don't want it to be like last time." Mickey stroked over one small hand with his thumb. "I wish we could have been better at it."

"Me too. We can't change what happened then, but we can make now better." Ian smiled as Freddy gripped the tip of Mickey's finger. "

Mickey turned so he was facing Ian and noticed that his eyes were a little red. "I miss him."

Ian bit his lip, trying not to cry. "I miss him too."

When Mickey tipped his head up, Ian instantly kissed him. Nothing too extravagant, but a soft kiss. One that made his breath catch a little just as it provoked a tear to slide down Mickey's cheek. 

Ian smoothed it away with his thumb, giving him one more kiss before he moved back. And when he did, he saw Tammi watching them, giving them that same sad look she'd given him that first night. 

"Dinner is ready."

Carl and Franny got up and moved into the kitchen. Ian nodded at the couch, asking Mickey if he wanted to give it another go. When Mickey nodded, they both moved around it and sat down, close together.

Freddy didn't cry this time but sleepy blue eyes glanced up at them.

"He's probably hungry." Tammi walked up to the couch with a bottle in her hand. 

Ian smiled.

Mickey's eyes widened.

"You wanna feed him?" She asked when neither of them said anything. 

Ian took the bottle from her and looked at Mickey. "Want to?"

Mickey didn't reply. He shifted a little to free one hand and grabbed the bottle. Freddy wiggled, little hands moving wildly. It made him smile. 

"He's always hungry."

Mickey chuckled. "That makes two of us." He moved the bottle closer, a little surprised when he didn't hesitate to feed him. It just kinda happened and he got to watch blue eyes watch him.

"Makes three of us." Ian corrected as his stomach growled. "Want me to wait?"

Mickey shook his head, not taking his eyes off Freddy. "I'm good. Go ahead."

That had his heart fluttering all over again. Mickey went from being terrified of holding him, to postponing his own dinner just to feed Freddy first. It was heartwarming. 

"Love you." Ian whispered as he kissed the side of his head and stood.

Mickey glanced up a little, smiling. "Love you too."


End file.
